Provisonal Democracy of Atlantis
"Savages, Slaves, Monsters, Scum. This is what the world may think of us but we know... we know we are more and Soon so shall the world." ''- Gorfil Doomhammer '''Overview' Atlantis is an odd sort of nation. It started as a communist nation, then to a monarchy, had several revolutions, and is now an Empire. It's had several rulers throughout it's Life time but there are really only three that are important. They are Gorfil, Sylvi and Taemris. The Nation is a Vassal of Blood Stained Inu. Gorfil Age Gorfil was the first leader of the short lived socialist state. Gorfil never really bought into all of Communist Ideals but he did like some parts of it. Day one of his rule, he was attacked by the Slavaryian Imperial Federation. He then aided The Protected States in a War against Slavaryia. Both ended with defeat. Gorfil sent his most trusted advisor Gorgus to establish relations with several powers in the galaxy like Aaron, BSI, PS, A5, The Axis, and the Protected States. He ushered in many reforms for the nation in areas such as education, government and economy. Gorfil was assassinated along with Gorgus at night and so his adopted Daughter Sylvi took over. Sylvi Age Sylvi was found and adopted by Gorfil. First Time as Warcheif she was captured and raped and Tortured for ten months and over time her insanity grew. Sylvi took complete control after her father and immediately tried to undo her father's work. She eventually showed her true colors and was promptly executed by a blood mage in BSI named Ichor. Ichor would go on to train her daughter Karliah in the art of Hemomancy and they would go around creating chaos until discovering her mother's identity as Maelstrom. She then teamed up to kill Ichor. Karlia went back as empress until being nearly killed and headed to BSI as the Handmaiden to Imogen of BSI. Karlia continues to work as a Maid to Imogen. Malesia also is another daughter of Slyvi and is currently a demigoddess of Eylsia. Taemris Age Taemris is the current and most successful of all the leaders of Atlantis. She started as the leader of the last group of Dwemer in the universe. Thanks to the help of a Witch and her Apprentice, Blight and Hazel Snow, they fought off a Chimer and Falmer Incurrsion. Shortly afterwards She was chosen as emperor of Atlantis following the retirement of Agalia. She quickly changed the government by drafting a new constitution, setting up a democratic Moot, modernizing the military, funding projects for rebuilding from the War of The Three Banners, and has been working to strengthen ties with certain nations. She continues to rule and has the highest approval rating of all leaders. Religion Though Atlantis has many religions it has a state religion that isn't forced. It is meant to take aspects of certain other races's religions, mainly elven and human. There are several deities: * Alkosh'izor-Dragon god of time * Malacath- King god of strength, Prowess in battle and blood. Revered mostly by orcs. * Mara- Mother goddess of love, peace, harmony and fertility. Wife of Malacath Worshipped by all Atlantians. * Ulric- Hunter god of bears, wolves and the hunt. Son of Mara and Malacath. Is revered by the Ragesword clan of orcs and lycans. * • Yifierre- Goddess of life, nature and health. Gave life to the worlds and created the Spriggons and Dryads so to prevent major harm to her. * Akron- God of death and harm. The fraternal twin of Alkosh'izor and created the underworld so that the souls of the dead wouldn't harrass the living and taught the mortal races to kill. Is revered by warriors and undead. * Nagash- god of undeath, blood pacts and evil rituals. He was the father of undeath and created his realm of the Soul Carin so to disgrace Akron. He and Akron tend to fight often and will cause much damage to the living and undead. Those of his blood became the Vampire counts. Government Atlantis is a Constitutional democracy run by 4 main groups, The Monarchy, The Prime Minister, The Moot and The Justinium Ultimatum (essentially a Supreme Court). The Governing documents of atlantis are The Constitution and The Declaration of The Rights of The Citizenry and The Rights of The Self. The Constitution states that the moot is elected by members of counties/states/duchies/parishes/etc. of atlantis. The Members then act as MPs. The Moot elects a Prime Minister who has the powers to propose laws, make executive orders, and can raise a specified Militia. The Moot can make laws, propose laws, levy taxes, raise an army and make foreign deals. The Monarch can Make laws, raise armies, levy taxes and make foreign deals. The Monarch can also take control in a state of emergency, otherwise the Military takes over in Martial Law. It is worth mentioning that the Moot can Veto laws and orders of the empress and PM and the PM and Empress can do the same back and to each other. The Aldmeri Supervision After is was revealed that Prime Minister Aryenn of The Aldmeri Dominion Party in the Moot was giving resources to a Group of Imperial Federation refugees against the will of The Blood Stained Wolven Monarchy she was arrested and found guilty of treason. The Blood Stained Wolves have since then proposed a Amendment to the constitution which would mean all actions made by the government would need approval of the Blood Stained Wolven Monarchy. The Vote may actually be passed as the Wolpine Party actually has a majority of the moot's seat but the Ebonheart Pact has made it clear they will need more convincing to agree. The Wolpine and Ebonheart are the majority and The Wolpine, allied with the foxes, have a 2/3 majority. Misc. * Atlantis has nearly 50 RP Characters! The most of any Nation on Iwaku! * Atlantis has Revealed his real name on the The RMB. * Atlantis is 15. * A lot of influences in atlantis's Characters come from video games such as Fallout, TES, Dragon Age, Warhammer and WH40K. * Atlantis finds most of his images on the Google and Pixiv. Category:Nations